


Throne of Dark Immortals

by Daathdweller



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dorian Gray Fusion, Alternate Universe - Frankenstein (Mary Shelley) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Decadence, Drug Abuse, Eventual Smut, Folklore, Gothic, Hedonism, Hubris, London, M/M, Mad Science, Multi, Opium, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Frankenstein, Steampunk elements, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Wammy House, past LawLight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daathdweller/pseuds/Daathdweller
Summary: London 1891: L, the world-renowned detective, got killed by London's most dangerous man - Kira - an era of terror and darkness falls over the world's largest city.Kira doesn't know that L has two heirs ready to take his place, or even three, if considered the mad experiments of Wammy's house.A dark tale of men who try to defy Death. Who will succeed and who will not?
Relationships: Amane Misa/Matt | Mail Jeevas, Amane Misa/Yagami Light (onesided), Beyond Birthday/Matt | Mail Jeevas, L/Yagami Light (early), Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Yagami Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. The picture of Light Gray

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is a fusion of some Gothic fictional works (Dorian Gray, Frankenstein, The Vampyre, Dracula), history, folklore elements and my own fantasy. A few scenes are inspired by Penny Dreadful. The most ist my own shit, though.
> 
> I'm working on this story since quite a while, hope You will enjoy reading it like I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

“Ngh…” The raven choked a little as he felt long fingers closing around his throat. The brunette chuckled as he rocked his hips harder, thrust deeper into the raven. 

“You’re so needy tonight,” the brunette purred and the grasp around the raven’s throat tightened. “Shall I stop?”

The raven didn’t answer, he just gasped. His eyes widened a little as his lover’s fingers wrapped tighter around his neck, cutting his breath. It had never been easy for him to look behind the amber eyes, to understand what was going on behind the facade of immaculate perfection. Obviously, looks can be deceiving. 

“No?” His other hand held on the raven’s skinny hips, fingernails pierced the pale skin. The raven tried to gasp for air, but he felt as if he was underwater. He was starting to feel dizzy, the vision slowly blurred in front of his eyes. He was drowning in lust.

Seconds that felt like hours later, he could hear the smug, arrogant sneer of his lover, yet it seemed woolly and far away. The raven closed his eyes and got himself together, it couldn’t end like this. Not now, he was so close after all.

The raven squirmed a little, and it was at that moment that he finally felt free from the forced apnea, he opened his mouth to swallow as much air as possible. 

“You’re so desperate,” the brunette took hold on one of his long slim legs to hook it on his shoulder. “L…” 

L nodded and licked his chapped lips, wrapped both arms around his lover’s neck. “Kiss me,” he begged but the brunette raised his head to escape his greedy lips.

“Hmmm,” he grinned mischievously, thrusting his cock deeper into him. “No.” He used both his hands to push L’s hips into the mattress, paced up his rhythm. “You already came twice, can’t get enough?”

“Of you? Never…” And as he felt his lover’s cock hitting his prostate, again, he moaned loud “Light!”

Light chuckled and eyed the man beneath him. Tonight was different, tonight he had the power. Tonight he was not just the seducer, but he was the architect of their lust. 

“You look tired,” L smirked and felt the chain with the key pendant dangling from Light’s neck hitting against his chest. 

“It’s quite some effort to keep up with you,” Light’s honeyed voice purred in L’s ear and his teeth nipped softly at it. And then, harder, he bit down on his neck.

L’s long fingers tangled in Light’s soft, now messy hair, both their cheeks were flushed, sweat was leaking from their necks and foreheads.

L felt small drops of precum soiling his lower belly, he hooked his legs around Light’s slender hips pushing him deeper in. “More,” it was not a plea, it was an order. “More,” his voice broke as Light’s cock rammed hard into him.

Their bodies were tangled in each other, slick noises and ragged breath filled the huge room. Light’s hand slapped L’s pale thigh and brought him over the edge, L’s insides tightened around Light’s cock, and the brunette reached his second climax. 

L’s fingers ran through Light’s damp hair, he looked at the golden skin shimmering in the dim candlelight, and pulled his lover towards him to finally kiss him.

“Much obliged,” he chuckled into their kiss and nipped at his lover’s lips. “I love you, Light.”

L’s grey eyes pierced in Light’s, pupils expanded as always which made his eyes look as if they were pitch black like his messy hair. 

“Me too,” Light’s nose rubbed playfully against his, he pulled out his soft cock and laid next to his lover.

“You look tired,” L put his arm around Light’s neck as the brunette rested his head on his chest.

“Mhm,” Light cuddled up to L, feeling safe in his lover’s arms. “You already said that.”

“Sleep, my love…” L barely whispered, his fingers toyed with the chain around Light’s neck. “Sleep.”

+++

L didn’t sleep. He had waited patiently until Light was in a deep slumber to slip off the golden chain from his neck. He had gotten him tired on purpose, and Light usually didn't wake up easily.

Then, stealthily, L sneaked towards the hidden stairway which led to a secret room in the attic. L had once asked Light what might be in there but Light just shrugged him off telling him he couldn’t find the key to it, and that most probably the previous owner used it as stash room. L knew it was a lie. L knew that most likely every word Light had said to him was a lie, or a twisted reality. 

L tried to be as silent as possible while walking up the old cracked stairs made of wood panels. Light’s manor was eccentric and luxurious but this part of the house was quite neglected, which never seemed right to L. While walking up the stairs, he heard some noises, he stopped and held his breath. It wasn't Light, the noise was coming from upstairs, it sounded like a pained whispering. 

By now L knew that he had reached the point where he had to decide if to give in to his morbid curiosity or to leave it and go back to Light, pretending everything was normal. If he entered that room things would never be the same again. 

_ Yea, such a pity, _ L ignored his reason and slid the brassy key in the keyhole. It matched. No, there was no going back, he was L, not a common human. And neither was Light, and in that room was the proof.

+++

Light woke up but the spot next to him in the bed was empty and cold. 

"L?" He called through the night but there was no answer. Light knew L was a serial insomniac, but every time Light woke up, L had been next to him reading or writing something. He had always been curious about what L was writing about, could never translate it though.

Light ran his fingers through his messy hair, moved his long bangs out of his face. He felt something was different, something was wrong. Instinctively, he reached for the chain around his neck. It was gone.

  
  
  


Light fixed the silk robe around his body while walking up the stairs. The door to the attic was wide open. He didn't make any attempt to walk silently, there was no need for it. 

L was standing naked in front of something he hadn't expected it see. It was a painted picture. A horribly terrifying picture, but still just a picture. Or not? He tilted his head sideways, watched it carefully and listened closely. It was as if the old, soiled, decrepit man portrayed was breathing, talking… living. L had heard of paranormal events in twenty-eight years of life, but he never believed that crap. He was a man of science, a man of facts… but still, he started doubting his own principles.

Light stood next to him and L's eyes shifted from the picture to him and back again to the picture on the wall. The eyes were the same, the painted ones spoiled by venom and disgrace, but underneath the layer of sin and decadence, he could recognize Light's sparking golden irises. Yet the creature portrayed on canvas was different… it was ugly and old and plagued by a life of hedonism.

"So, you found my secret," Light smiled nonchalantly and put his arms on his hips. 

"This is your secret?" L's obsidian eyes stared at the picture while trying to connect the dots. Light’s existence was somehow tied to this horrible picture. "You're... Kira the Ripper."

Light nodded, it was no question though. L wasn't sure if to feel victorious or to accept the failure. He had always been suspicious about Light being Kira, but since he got to know Light better, he'd hoped it wasn’t him.

"You're right… detective Coil." Light's tone was very calm, and this alarmed L further. Something was off. L moved his eyes to Light, checking him. He was unarmed, yet he seemed more dangerous than ever. 

“How…” L started chewing on his thumbnail, eyes still fixed on the portrait. He didn't even deny he was the world's biggest detective. “Does this work?” What kind of sorcery was that, L wondered, still sceptic about supernatural elements. 

“My essence is tied to this picture,” Light started walking circles around the raven. “In fact, all my vices are shown there. I don’t age, I don’t die. You are looking at the true me.”

L closed his eyes as Light explained his secret, the explanation was very vague of course. But L’s sharp mind worked fast and put all pieces together, all the times he had physically hurt Light while they had sex, the wounds had magically healed the day after. He barely looked tired, he never looked affected by anything. Light had always had the constant look of immense boredom in his eyes. L listened past Light’s words, listened to the whispering coming from the portrait. Blood. Murder. Lechery. Excess. L opened his eyes and watched the ones of the portrayed Light, they mirrored penance, pain, regret. While Light’s still looked bored. It was like light and darkness, sinner and redeemer. Light was telling the truth and L had to admit defeat. He had succeeded as detective but he had failed as human. 

“I wonder what’s the price to pay.” L muttered, his eyes still fixed on the portrait, he could see it move now, hear it talk clearly. 

“It’s a terrible price to pay,” Light licked his lips and reached for one of L’s pale hands. They shared the same height if L stood straight.

"Can you accept me as I am? Can you love me like this? Can you, L?" Light’s eyes widened a little, urging L to say _ yes, I will _. And L in fact said “Yes, I will.” Light closed the distance between them and pecked a soft kiss on L’s lips. L ran his long fingers through Light’s silky hair, pulling him into another kiss. He was running out of time, but maybe he could buy some. He had to find out what was the secret beneath the picture of Light Gray.

Their lips parted and it was then as Light started to chuckle evilly, and soon the quiet chuckle turned into a loud laughter. The laughter of a madman. His eyes turned red, it felt as if they were scanning L’s soul.

L froze, he was already trying to find a way out of this. Light poked his nose with his, whispering softly “I don’t think you can, L Lawliet.”

It was too late.

+++

  
  


“Doctor.”

The redhead ignored the voice calling him and kept studying the corpse on the table in front of him, cursing because of the dim light. 

“Doctor!”

“Jebi ga,” the redhead muttered and turned around. Three men were standing in front of him carrying a cart, one was a policeman, the others just two poor sods who made a living of fishing corpses from the Thames. 

“Look at this,” the policeman ordered to him. The redhead knew him well, he was a miserable cunt, too. Doomed to identify dead bodies, to look at mutilated corpses every fucking day.

“I’m busy,” the doctor turned around and pretended to look for something into the open chest of the corpse he was performing an autopsy right before he got interrupted. “If they fished it out the river, there isn’t much to do.”

“Doctor,” one of the two lads moved towards the redhead. “You should take a look. I think the Ripper is back.”

“Is that so?” The redhead frowned and looked at the lad through the orange tinted goggles. “Show me.” 

The doctor cleaned his bloody hands on a piece of clothes before he got up and stood in front of the three man. One of the two lads removed the cloth from the cart and revealed a huge wooden chest.

“It was in the river? Like this?” The redhead got on his knees and opened the chest, where pieces of a dead body had been put into.

“On the riverbank.”

“Have you touched anything of this?” The doctor moved a few pieces to see if there were body parts missing.

“N-no,” both guys shook their head. 

“Good,” the doctor got up and wiped his hands on the leather apron. “Pay the two lads and get me some whisky,” he ordered to the policeman. “And cigarettes.” 

“But-”

“Do it or sod off. I’m busy. I have researches to do.”

“Yes, doctor.” The three of them left, leaving the redhead alone with the corpse on the table and the one in the chest. 

Quickly, the doctor picked out the pieces of human body and put them on another table. An arm, a foot, a thigh, and then finally he found the severed head. He cleaned the blood from the face, but there wasn’t really the need for it. He already knew whom that messy nest of black hair belonged to. 

  
  


+++

  
  


The redheaded doctor entered the huge manor in Westminster. It had been a while he hadn’t been back here, a year almost. The doorman stopped him, asking for his identity.

“I’m a Wammy boy,” he huffed and showed the small tattoo on his wrist. He had never seen this man before, he must be new in the house. The doorman let him in, and while he was walking up the huge stairway, someone called for him.

“Matt!” A blonde young woman dressed in a light blue dress walked towards him. “You’re back?”

“Linda darling,” Matt took her hand and kissed it, watching her carefully. She had become a beautiful woman. “Just business. Gotta see the old fart upstairs.”

Linda giggled, she had always had a thing for Matt, even if he was the weird kid at Wammy’s. Like right now, Matt was dressed in old dirty clothes, his hair was a disaster, and he smelled of blood and rotten flesh, still Linda didn’t seem to care much.

“We can have tea sometimes?”

“Sure,” the redhead blushed a little and scratched his messy hair. “Gotta go now.”

Matt went up the stairs and walked straight to the room he had always hated so much - Roger’s office. He knocked at the door and didn’t even wait for an answer, but just pushed it open and entered the room.

“Matt?” Roger’s eyes raised from the papers he was writing. “What are _ you _doing here?” Roger wasn’t happy to see Matt, and neither was Matt to see him. He had left Wammy’s because his unconventional methods of research weren’t tolerated by Roger or Wammy. They had always said he was walking on thin ice and sooner or later he’d get into trouble for his morbid curiosity. Wammy’s House raised orphans who devoted their life to justice, not to crime.

“Don’t worry about me, Roger.” Matt put a canvas bag on the desk, right on the letters Roger was writing, soiling them with dirt. 

“What’s this?” the old man fixed the glasses on his nose.

“Go ahead,” Matt put a cigarette in his mouth. “Open it.”

Roger frowned and threw Matt an inquiring look as he lit up the cigarette, the redhead obviously didn’t give a shit. This was not a social call. 

Roger undid the rope and opened the canvas bag, he took out other pieces of fabric and then his hands touched it. Human hair. The man swallowed nervously and hesitated. “Is this one of your weird experiments?”

“Not at all,” Matt was serious, dead serious, he even moved the goggles from his face and placed them on his head. Matt rarely showed his ocean blue irises, he only did when he was serious.

Roger grabbed the human hair and took the severed head out of the bag. He recognised him, the pale skin, the huge shadows under the eyes, even if dead. “L… who…”

“They found him by the Thames. Body neatly cut in pieces and placed into a chest. The fishes haven’t gotten him and the water didn’t do much damage. From my researches, the body was already dead for a day or two before it got chopped into pieces. Cause of death… heart attack, most probably.” Matt stated matter-of-factly while smoking the cigarette he had gotten from the policeman. He had his own stash, he never ran out of cigs, but he liked to let them think he could be bribed.

“How do you know?”

“It doesn't matter, you won’t understand anyway.” Matt put the cigarette between his lips and wrapped the head in fabric to stuff it back into the bag. “That’s not why I’m here.”

“Why are you here, then?” Roger frowned, eyeing Matt carefully.

“It’s time for the heir to come home,” the redhead worded his thoughts after a long silence. In the end, the moment they all had feared had arrived.

“I don’t know where _ he _is.”

“Well, that's your problem. Find him,” Matt scattered ashes on the floor. “Wammy’s House needs L’s heir,” he looked around briefly. “Either _ him _… or a new one.”

“There isn’t anyone besides him who’s suited for this charge.” Roger rose from the chair to stand on eye-level with Matt. “L is dead and he is gone.”

“Fine then,” Matt threw the bag over his shoulder and lowered the goggles to cover his eyes again. “Leave it to me.” Without further explanation, Matt turned around and left Roger’s office.

“Matt!” 

The redhead heard Roger call for him but ignored him, ran down the stairs and crushed out of the building. He had wasted enough time, he had to go back to work. Research won’t get done by itself.

Matt headed towards Whitechapel, walking fast along the streets, as all of a sudden he ran into another person and made her fall on the ground.

“I’m sorry!” He extended his hand to help her up, and as he faced her, he froze for a second or two. The fairly blonde hair and the angelic face reminded him at someone, someone very specific. Her doe eyes weren’t ice blue like the ones he had in mind, which relieved him a little. He watched her closer, she was a prostitute of course, her face was the one of a young woman but her body was more the one of a child. Matt guessed she wasn’t older than fourteen. 

“Wanna have some fun?” The girl purred and moved the scarf to show him her small breasts. 

“Another time maybe,” Matt touched through the pockets of his brown trousers to find some coin, but as most of the time, he hadn’t any. He had cigarettes though. “What’s your name, sweetie?”

The girl smiled at the kindness of the redhead. “Mina.”

“I’ll see you soon, sweetness.” It didn’t escape to his attention that the girl’s teeth were in a good shape. _ Interesting _, Matt lit up the cigarette placed between the harlot’s lips and continued on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter - Matt centric!


	2. Doctor Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's crazy experiments will lead to a very interesting result

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it took me long enough to write this. Thanks Mail_Jem for helping me with this since I don't get a damn thing about science.  
I've tried to make is quite realistic, but of course this story contains supernatural and steampunk elements, so keep that in mind while reading.

_ Excellent _ . Matt's fingers ran over the fresh scar, where pieces of flesh had been neatly stitched together with accurate precision. Normally Matt wasn't a very organised or precise guy, he was rather messy and clumsy. Not when it came to his experiments, though.

The fingertips ran over the line following the breastbone, which had been sawn to replace the old heart with a newer one. With the skills of an expert surgeon, Matt was able to put the bone together so it would heal again. It was going to be painful for sure, but wasn't birth the first pained experience in a human's life? A trauma that was cruel to both the woman and the newborn, tearing and changing forever mind and body. Matt smirked while lost in his reflections.

Matt's head tilted a little sideways as he watched the body completely immersed in a solution of freezing water and fixatives to preserve the corpse as good as possible. He had completely drained it of its blood, which he would replace with fresh one in a second moment. His hand cupped one of her cold small breasts while he was zoning out absent-minded.  _ You remind me of him _ , he thought, eyes fixed on her face. She seemed to be asleep, she seemed to be a little angel. Her fairly blonde hair moved in the water as if she was floating in the air.  _ What a pity she's just a dead woman in the hands of a freak scientist,  _ Matt thought.

Matt had been lucky, the girl maybe not so much. It was a few nights before Christmas Eve when a young lad carried her tiny body into the morgue, straight to the room where Matt usually operated. 

"Another whore with no name, nor family," he had told him. Matt remembered her well, even if almost two months had passed since he had met her outside of Wammy’s House. He paid the lad, as always when he provided him with unidentified bodies. Matt needed them for research, he was obsessed with death. While he was working at the morgue, he had had plenty of time to do his studies on corpses nobody cared about or claimed back. Sad, yet luckily for him, many ended up under his hands.

"Raped and strangled to death," Matt sighed. "Poor soul." Apart from a few bruises and scratches, the body was intact. He had been lucky, indeed.

Matt's fingertips pinched a tiny nipple. Her breast was small but still noticeable, unnaturally absent of goosebumps in the ice-cold water. Women were not really his cup of tea. He could try, though. If he couldn't have the man of his dreams, he could create a woman that came the closest to  _ him _ .  _ Imagine hard enough.  _ He could mould her as it pleased him, he could make her become like  _ him _ .

If he had seen him now, he'd think Matt had gone insane. He'd think he wanted to play God. Blasphemous fool, he’d say. He'd hate him, definitely.  _ Well, but guess what, you're gone and I'm fucking lonely, _ Matt's hand slipped further down, resting on her hip bone. God was dead anyway, and the icy eyes that always managed to judge him from memory weren’t there anymore. 

  
  


"Doctor!" Matt heard a heavy knocking on the door to his miserable flat _ ,  _ recalling him back to reality from the kingdom of his thoughts. The redhead huffed and got up, drying his wet hand on the filthy trousers. Maybe it was time to wash his clothes, he hadn't any clean ones left. He’d judge him for that, too.

Matt admired one last time the naked body resting in the copper tub. She wasn't particularly feminine, which was positive. Matt had thought she was fourteen or younger, but as he checked her teeth, he discovered she was around twenty. Well, better for him, she was not a child, and he wasn't eager to fuck one.  _ A freak in many things, surely not a filthy paedophile. _

"Don't judge me, you." Matt threw at the severed head in the jar a self-justifying look. The dull grey eyes were wide open and stared lifeless at him. "Somebody gotta do the dirty work, don’t you think?" He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up with a candle. "If this is gonna work..." He chuckled and got interrupted by another heavy banging on the door. 

"Doctor Frankenstein!" 

Matt muttered a few swearwords in his native language, slipped out of the secret lab and locked the trapdoor. He moved the empty closet in front of the stairway leading to the attic, Matt was very concerned about the secrecy of his lab. Nobody had to know about his researches and experiments. People should think he was the weird clumsy doctor, people should just underrate him and think he's only good to perform autopsies on dead bodies. Matt the freak, Matt the corpse-shagger. He never cared what people said behind his back.

"Comin’," he yelled and pulled the goggles over his red-rimmed eyes. 

Matt yanked open the cracked door, meeting a white haired boy standing there in front of him.

"M-message for you," the albino held a sealed envelope to him. Matt opened it and read it quickly, it was from Roger. He crumpled the letter and threw it somewhere randomly, not caring about what the old fucker wanted from him.

"Wait," the redhead fumbled in his pockets, the cigarette still stuck in his mouth. "I've seen ya before. Y'live here, right?" He meant the old shabby house he and another fifty or more people shared. Matt was one of the lucky few to have his own room. Most of the other humans there slept on the floor of the hallway. It was not comfortable nor desirable, but at least they had a roof over their heads. This was the East End, the shadow side of London.

The boy nodded, "I've h-helped you a few times." Matt raised both eyebrows, trying to remember. His memory was never good, especially with the insignificant people that inhabited the mansion. "At the m-morgue."

"Ah yes, yes. True," the redhead rummaged through an old cracked drawer of something that once was a writing desk. "Wanna earn some pretty penny? Hm?" Matt threw him a few coins. The poor sod caught them and nodded eagerly. "I need a little errand boy."

"Yessir." The boy smiled as he counted the coin. 

"What's your name, lad?" Matt scattered the ashes somewhere on the floor while looking through his messy room, it was full of unnecessary garbage. Yes, he could definitely use some help. 

"N-Nate. Nate River."

"Do you have a family?" 

"N-no," the boy's eyes shifted down to his broken shoes. "I-I don't have a place to go. C-can't live at the orphanage anymore 'cause I'm too old."

"How old are ya?" Matt couldn't find what he was looking for and tried in the cupboard.  _ Ah, here it is. _

"Eighteen, sir."

"I see." Matt spilled his change purse on the desk. "I need you to buy something for me. And get some boots for yourself, too. It's cold outside." Good deed for the day, done. He’d be proud.

+++

London and its bloody rain.  _ Heavy enough to get you wet as a soup in a few minutes, yet so feeble and terribly weak. _ Matt had always hated it, what he hated the most was that it was always raining but there was never a decent storm when he needed it. He needed the damn electricity and most of his experiments failed due to the unreliability of the weather. Luckily he had enough guile and inventiveness to come up with an alternative plan.

Nate was working at the dynamo connected to a complex clockwork system, which would generate electricity to the amount Matt needed for the experiment. That's what he hoped, at least.

"It good like this?" Nate was out of breath already.

"Yea keep goin'," Matt slowly lowered the power generator so the electricity could flow through the cables. "More!"

Nate nodded and kept pedalling, not caring much about what the doctor was doing. Matt was rather scary, he seemed like possessed, his blue eyes almost squinting for he was focusing so hard on a certain thing. 

"More!" He yelled and Nate felt like he was going to die of exhaustion. Luckily for him, a heavy thunder led to an overheating of the generator, which caused a small explosion and a short circuit.

"Kurva!" Matt yelled some words Nate could not understand, he cursed like a madman. The small room stank of something burning and clouds of smoke came from the generator.

"Can I stop now?" Nate pleaded, sweat running down his neck and back. 

"Yes, stop." They were in complete darkness, Matt's fingers searched blindly through the junk he kept on the desk. He found some matches and lit up the small oil lamp. Nate let himself fall on the floor exhausted. 

Matt moved closer to the copper tub, the body hadn't shown any kind of reaction.  _ Dammit _ , the doctor rubbed his tired eyes. So much effort, time and resources and everything had been futile. Fuck.

"Take a rest. You can use my bed," he muttered and lit up a cigarette. Nate left the room and left Matt alone with himself.

The doctor was usually a very calm, almost apathetic type, never easily affected. Not very ambitious, not very passionate, except for one thing. And the failure it just had caused made him mad. 

"Jebi ga!" Matt added a few more blasphemous words to his colourful cursing, kicked the empty sachets for frozen plasma through the small lab. He kept going for several minutes and only stopped to extinguish the cigarette on an empty plate with some leftovers. Thoughts raced through his mind, calculations and hypotheses. What had gone wrong? Why? 

In the silence of the night his stream of unending thoughts got interrupted by a noise. To his surprise, he heard someone sobbing behind him. It wasn't Nate though. The boy was in the bedroom, probably collapsed on the mattress. Matt couldn't believe his ears as he slowly turned around and his mouth dropped open. It was the girl, trembling and crying like an infant. "Bloody fuck," Matt moved the goggles out of his incredulous eyes and he rushed to the creature, his creature, to help her out of the ice filled tub. He reached for a thick blanket to wrap it around her and made her sit on the wooden floor. His hands were trembling as he shook his head, the blood completely drained from his face. It wasn’t a failure, it wasn’t… A blasphemy moved his lips as he looked enchanted at the girl, her skin was glowing in the light of lightings. 

"Shh... Don't cry lassie," he rubbed the blanket to dry and warm her tiny body. 

The blonde wrapped her arms around him and let him take care of her. She kept crying and he held her close to himself. Matt was too shocked to realise what had just happened. 

As soon as she had calmed down a little, the doctor took a more careful look at her. The young woman had a scared look in her huge doe eyes. Such a pity he wasn’t capable to perform an eye transplant yet. Or maybe it was better this way. _His _eyes could be rather terrifying. 

"Nate!"

Matt heard the boy muttering an answer from downstairs, kept holding the girl between his arms. Taking care of someone was definitely something he couldn't do alone. He raised his eyes to the jar containing the severed head, as if it had called him. 

"You'd be proud of me, huh?" He whispered, keeping eye contact with the dull grey irises. "As if," he grinned grimly, his fingers combed through the girl's blonde locks. "Tch, you’ve never given a bloody fuck about me." 

+++. 

Light was sitting on the sofa, he just sat there, completely blank. He had invited people to have a party at his house. Lots of people. Female and male prostitutes, actors, musicians, entertainers… the huge chamber had literally turned into a concentration of decadence and hedonism.

Yet, Light was immensely bored and the only thing he found interesting right now was the storm outside. A woman wearing only a corset and a pair of stockings gave him a glass with something on its inside, Light just swallowed its content, it didn't matter what it could be. The burning sensation of the alcohol running down his throat had lost his thrill long time ago. 

The woman cupped her exposed breasts while looking at him, but Light just dismissed her with a wave of his hand. He grabbed a fistful of the short hair belonging to a head that was between his legs and shoved the man away from him. The same man took place on the sofa next to him and started preparing an opium pipe, Light fixed the silk robe around his body, got up and left the room. 

"What is it Light?" The brunette heard the voice from behind and just shrugged. "You're bored, ain't ya?"

"James! Make them leave. Now!" Light ordered to the housekeeper, who promptly obeyed.

Once Light was in his room, away from prying eyes, he finally spoke to his companion. "Since he's gone, I feel lonely and bored."

"Why did you kill him then?"

"He discovered my secret!" Light's fingers closed around the key hanging from his neck. "He could not go away with it!" He didn't like to admit it, but in L Light had found a companion to spend pleasant time with, a man with a sharp mind and a rare intelligence, it wasn't just the sex. Yet L's love for knowledge caused him to be too curious, discovering something he shouldn't have, and Light had no choice. L wouldn't have understood, he was only a human. 

"You should go out more often. Meet new people. That'll be fun. I wanna go out too." Ryuk's fingers moved on the small notebook attached to his belt. "You haven't used your notebook much lately."

Light huffed and stared into the huge full moon eyes. "Much as it pains me to say it… you might be right." 

The demon cackled loud and caught an apple Light had thrown him. "Humans are so interesting."

+++

"Do you un-der-stand me?" Matt spoke slowly while looking at the girl. He and Nate had dressed her with a simple white gown, which Nate had bought the day before, following Matt's directions. It was one of those large gowns women used to sleep with.

Her doe eyes stared into his blue ones, he had shifted the goggles from his face. "Matt," he put his hand on his chest. "My na-me is Matt."

"M-Matt," she stuttered. 

"Yes... Matt," he smiled and had an excited eye exchange with Nate.

The albino was watching the whole scene with pure admiration. He couldn't believe what was going on.

"Matt." The blonde smiled back while repeating his name.

"Yes," Matt moved a little closer to the woman. "You want to eat?"

"E-eat," she repeated his words but looked puzzled.

"Take some bread," he ordered to Nate, who obeyed promptly. Matt took a piece of bread and put it in his mouth, he chewed and swallowed. "Eat." 

"Eat," she took the piece of bread from Matt's fingers and did as he had just shown her. Matt nodded and smiled.

"That's just incredible," Nate still couldn't believe what he had witnessed that day. "It is a miracle. Today is Christmas and this is the Lord’s will. She raised from the dead like our saviour Jesus Christ." Nate crossed himself.

"No," Matt replied while giving another piece of bread to the girl, his eyes glued to her. "This is science." It was something Matt himself had still to fully understand but it was certainly no miracle.

"I'm not very smart. Can't even properly read." Nate looked at the newly acquired boots, feeling a little ashamed in front of the prodigious doctor. 

"You'll learn." Matt ruffled Nate's fluffy hair. "I'll explain to you later," he answered the boy's untold question. How is that possible? "Y'know who Nietzsche is?" Nate shook his head as answer. "Well, he says that God is dead. Among other things."

"Ah," Nate was confused by the doctor's enthusiasm, and the devilish grin in his face made Nate shiver. There was something very scary about him.

"M-my na-me," the girl looked at Matt. The redhead moved his eyes from Nate to the creature. “Na-me?”

"Mish-" Matt talked without thinking about. "Mina," he corrected himself. The resemblance to someone else was obvious, but still, it was a different person. She couldn't have the same name as him.

"M-Misa." The girl stuttered while moving closer to her creator.

"Mina."

"Misa," she put her head on her chest. "My na-me is Misa." Matt sighed, alright then. Women always had to have the last word.

+++

“So you just connected electricity to her body and she raised from the dead?” 

“She wasn’t dead. She was just... deep asleep.” Matt lied and fired up another cigarette. He kept his secret for himself, just in case Nate couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Everything what he had done that day was illegal. “She was terminally ill, I just replaced her old blood with new one.” Another lie, but he could tell Nate whatever he wanted. He wouldn't understand anyway. “Now she’s safe and healthy.”

Nate was preparing a Christmas dinner for the three of them, a rather modest one. Matt was not religious, and he prioritised other destinations for the little money he earned as researcher at the morgue. Cigarettes of course, sometimes a halfway decent Scotch, and now he had to provide for his creature and Nate as well. But if he was honest, it was nice to have someone at home who took care of him.

“Have you ever tried it before?”

“Mh,” Matt grunted. Yes, of course he had. Galvanism had always been his morbid obsession. To defy God and death through science, this was his goal. And he had succeeded, to some extent. The first experiment had been a pure disaster, he did revive the corpse, but the creature had been out of control. Maybe the human it used to be before was a lunatic, or maybe it had a traumatic death, Matt couldn't know. Fact was, that it had been a bloody undertaking to get rid of it.

This time Matt had made sure the corpse was fresh and had preserved it in iced water and chemical fixatives, he had made sure there was enough fresh blood in its system when he revived it, and other details he hadn’t taken care of the first time he had tried. This time his experiment seemed to have produced a successful outcome. At least Misa didn’t look like a walking dead.

“And?”

“I failed,” Matt extinguished the cigarette in a plate and reached for a slice of bread. 

+++

Misa was quick at learning the human habits, her memory apparently hadn’t forgotten the basics of daily life. Eat, shit, sleep. Repeat. She didn’t feel the need to do it, but she did it because Matt did so. Among other things, she remembered that men had other needs, too. 

To Matt’s deep disappointment, Misa wasn’t properly the brightest person, on contrary, she was rather stupid. He had yet to determine if it was an effect of the procedure or just a birth defect. Although, he soon noticed that she could be quite malicious and manipulative. She also was loud and incredibly talkative, reminding Matt at a specific person._ A real sunshine_, Matt snorted and fired up a cigarette.

Nate wasn't there and Matt thought it could be a good idea to give his creature a little makeover. Obediently, Misa took place on the chair Matt moved closer to the window to catch more light. The sun was almost setting, but he would be done soon. 

At first, he wanted to cut her blonde hair until it reached her chin, but then he decided against it. He cut her bangs to eyebrow level and let the rest of her hair long and tied it to a side braid. Too much resemblance would be fatal. She was not the same person and long hair was nearly the only thing Matt found attractive on women. 

"Done?" 

"Mh," Matt grunted and handed her a small mirror, so she could look at herself. The kettle was making noise in the background, Matt hurried to the stove to move it away from the fire. "I've told Nate to buy you another gown. You should wear more black."

"Misa likes white," Misa disagreed with him.

Matt sighed,  _ that's what you get from reviving a bloody woman. _ Always the last word. "Well, I don't."

"Alright." Apart from the spurt of independence at the moment of choosing her name, Misa had virtually no will, she just adapted to his creator’s will. Or at least, that's what it seemed.

Matt poured hot tea in two cups as he heard the noise of Misa getting up from the chair and stepping towards him. As he turned around, she was pulling the strings of her collar so the gown would fall to her feet. 

“What are you doing?” Matt raised a ginger brow.

“Creator said he doesn’t like white,” Misa purred and looked at her maker with deceptive doe eyes.

Matt didn't say anything and just stared at her, and as she moved closer to kiss him, he didn't react. 

"My creator," she whispered against his lips and cupped the back of his head to kiss him once more. "Misa is grateful to you."

Then, all of a sudden, Misa was on her knees and fumbled with his trousers to undo the buttons. She took his soft cock in her hand to stroke him a few times before taking him in her mouth. Matt's reaction seemed to be nearly indifferent, his red rimmed eyes were fixed on her.

Misa sucked him a little and then looked at his cock, stroking it hard.

"Don't look at it!" Matt snapped, scared she would notice he was cut. "Just suck it."

"Let's get to bed." Misa got up slowly and led him by his hand to the small bedroom. The redhead followed her, hadn't really any sort of intentions with her. 

The blonde pushed him onto the mattress and sat on his hips, pinned his hands down. She was very strong, something she had in common with Matt’s first creature. It was still a mystery how this was possible, same as they could survive without eating and sleeping. He would do researches on this topic, at least this time his creature was able to speak and to make a halfway decent thought. 

Matt licked his lips and closed his eyes as Misa rubbed herself on his cock, he focused on someone else. He had created a little scheming slut, so very close to the original he tried to copy. Dammit.

"You're beautiful, creator." Misa purred and undid the buttons of his dirty linen shirt, helped him to slip his arms out of the sleeves. 

She ran her fingers on his pale freckled skin, touched his chest and then his strong arms. "What's this?" Her fingertips touched a few ugly marks on his left arm.

"Nothing," he avoided her curious eyes by pulling her down to a kiss. When he closed his eyes, he could better imagine she was someone else. He imagined hard enough.

Finally, he reacted to her teasing, and her hand moved between his legs, so she could slip herself onto his hard cock. It seemed so natural to her, Matt noticed. She still must carry some memories from her previous life since she seemed to know very well what she was doing.

Matt noticed very soon that she was quite passionate and fierce in her love, exactly like someone else. He could make it work as long as his eyes were closed. 

Misa sat up and took hold on his waist to support herself while riding him. Matt's eyes opened and no, it wasn't going to work like this. It wasn't as if he never had a woman before, he had tried twice but with miserable results. 

"Dammit," Matt muttered and Misa let go a high-pitched scream as he moved her down from him and pushed her into the mattress, face down of course, to encourage his imagination to take control.

"Ah!" She gasped as he entered her again. "Creator likes it this way." Matt pulled her hips up and started pounding hard into her. "Fuck Misa hard," she moaned loud. "Like this."

"Shut the fuck up." Matt grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and pushed her face into the pillow. Her voice was screeching, high-pitched. Annoying. Since she didn't necessarily need to breathe to survive, he didn’t even have to be concerned about her safety.

_ Much better, _ Matt thought and smirked a little, now it seemed to fuck exactly that someone else. 

  
  


+++

A heavy knock interrupted Matt’s flow of thoughts. He was writing Misa’s progress in his notebook, he wrote down every single detail concerning her. In less than a week she had started speaking almost normally, she had learned to cook and do some housework, and she has also learned how Matt liked to fuck. 

Matt huffed and scattered cigarette ashes in an empty cup. He was off duty now and didn’t expect anyone. Nate wasn’t there and he had his own set of keys, so it wasn't him. 

Misa’s doe eyes raised from the book to look at Matt. She couldn’t read of course, but she liked to look at the illustrations and she liked the smell of printed paper. Matt didn’t question it, at least it kept her quiet while he was busy with his notes.

Another knock hit the door and Matt replied harshly “I’m busy!”

“Matt?” A female voice called for him behind the cracked door. “It’s Linda.”

“Kurva,” he muttered and got up to open the door. “Come in,” he invited the young woman in his modest flat and closed the door behind her. “Don’t mind the chaos. Tea?”

Linda accepted his offer and Matt gestured to Misa to prepare tea for them three. It was late already and it was quite cold outside.

“Whaddya doin’ here? It’s a bad place for a pretty lass like you.”

“Roger wrote you.” Linda eyed Misa briefly with a hint of jealousy before taking place on a chair. 

“I know. I’m busy.”

“Mattie, we need a new patron for Wammy’s House. We don’t have a financial stability since-”

“Since the old bastard died.” The redhead extinguished the cigarette in the empty cup. "I know."

“Yes, and now L is gone too. We need you. You’re a doctor and a scientist. You could talk to someone and get their interest in Wammy's genius orphans.”

“Dunno,” Matt huffed. "You're the artist."

"Nobody cares about art anymore. They all want science and progress. You're the only one of us who made something interesting out of our education." Linda put her hand on his right arm and smiled gently, blinking with her huge blue eyes.  _ Ah, the art of female persuasion, _ Matt realised and also thought Linda was a girl he would probably even fuck if he was high enough.

“So Roger sent the heavy artillery to persuade me, huh?” Matt lit up another cigarette. "That old fart knows I can't say no to you." 

Linda nodded and gave him a heart-melting smile. “Please. There’s this ball tomorrow-”

“Darling, I can’t tomorrow. I have a guest and…” Matt rubbed his eyes, “she’s not used to English customs. She hasn’t even an elegant gown or... something. And neither do I.”

Linda looked at Misa again, this time for a little longer. “We can have tea tomorrow and shop a gown for her at the atelier. And a dress for you too.”

“But-” Matt protested but Linda ignored him, that’s what he got for being nice to women. He could already hear Misa giggle behind him. 

“You have to come, Matt. Roger will pay for everything.”

“Fine.” The redhead gave in and pulled from the cigarette, at least he could get free food and drinks and could even snatch some cigs from some rich prick. 

“Yeyyy! Hi, my name is Misa!” Misa extended her hand and introduced herself to Linda. Linda took her hand carefully and shook it.

“Linda,” she looked at Matt. “She looks kinda like…”

“She’s Mello’s sister. She’s looking for him but found only me instead.” And with this he had also answered Linda’s unspoken question that no, he didn’t know where the fuck Mello was. If he was here he could do all the social stuff to gather patrons for Wammy’s, he was good to sell himself to people. But Mello knew better to disappear without saying anything to anyone and now L was gone too, leaving them all without social stability.

“His sister,” Linda raised an eyebrow. “So, she’s your cousin?”

“Cousin?” Matt could smell trouble from far away, but he was in some deep shit now. Well, fuck.

“Mello is your cousin, no?”

“Ah yes,” Matt lit up another cigarette and avoided Linda’s questioning gaze. “She’s my cousin, of course.” He chuckled embarrassed and scratched his messy hair.

“Meet me tomorrow at noon at the tea shop.” Linda put on her gloves and pulled up the hood of her cape.

“Wait sweetheart, I’ll come down with you and call you a coach.” Matt took the keys to his flat and left with Linda. “Misa… she is…” Matt cleared his throat. “She doesn’t know English very well. She's not used to our costumes.” Matt raised his hand to call for a coach. 

“Don’t worry, Mattie.” Linda raised a little the skirt of her gown to climb into the coach. “We’ll have fun.” Matt sighed and hoped it was going to be true.

“A ball?” Misa’s shriek voice yelled as soon as Matt came back to the small flat. “Yay!”

“Do you even know what a ball is?” The redhead eyed her carefully, looking past the facade of a naive young woman. Women meant trouble, he’d always known that and now it was too late. 

“Yes! Misa knows what a ball is!” The blonde clapped her hands happily and threw her arms around her maker. 

“You know a little too much for my taste.” Matt threw the cigarette stub in the empty plate and picked her up, bringing her to their bedroom.

+++

Light browsed through the various letters he had gotten in the mail lately and he had ignored until now. Invitation to this, invitation for that. Boring boring boring. Light took a sip of wine, an expensive Italian red, but it hadn't the same taste as it used to have long time ago. Light could only savour the vague memory of it.

"Look at this." Ryuk handed him a letter he found in the pile of papers and caught his attention. 

Light took the letter from the demon's claws and read it attentively. "Hmm an invitation for the New Year's ball?" He didn't seem particularly enthusiastic about it. Balls were boring.

"Lots of wealthy and bored young people will be there… forced by their families." Ryuk's cruel grin revealed a set of teeth that would scare even a wolf. "Maybe you can relieve them from their boredom."

Light looked at him and grinned as well, his fingers playing with the wine glass. “Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Matt, Misa and Linda will meet someone interesting.


End file.
